Accidente Tomatoso
by Kanna Malfoy
Summary: Lo que puede pasar cuando no esperas a italia para recoger tomates y lo que estos ocasionan cuando se caen en medio de la cocina


Accidente Tomatoso

-¡Pervertido!- gritó separándose del español por lo menos un metro

-Pero Lovi… yo no he…-

-Cállate, cállate- gritó el italiano rojo de ira o tal vez de vergüenza

-Lovi, por favor escúchame….-

-Eres un idota no quiero oír nada de ti – tras decir esto Romano salió de la cocina corriendo y gritando groserías

Antonio oyó como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba fuertemente; que había hecho él para que Lovino se pusiera así, se llevó una mano a sus labios y los delineó suavemente, ¿era eso lo que le había molestado?, a él le había gustado, los labios de Italia eran muy suavecitos. Se sonrojó ante ese último pensamiento; bueno ya hablaría más tarde con él, terminó de recoger los tomates y luego fue a ver que más podía hacer por la casa.

Atardecía y aún Lovino no salía de su habitación, su estomago sonó, no había tomado su merienda, si solo Antonio no estuviera rondando por la casa podría salir tomar un pedazo de torta y vivir feliz y sin ningún tormento, ese estúpido español, como lo odiaba. Se dejó caer en la cama por décima novena vez desde que había entrado a la habitación y se quedo mirando el techo tratando de no pensar en su hambre, el hambre le ponía de más mal humor de lo que normalmente estaba, al final le venció el sueño

-España estúpido- Lovino entraba a la cocina con cara de pocos amigos

-Ah, ya te has despertado, duermes mucho sabías- le dijo Antonio sonriéndole

-¿A quién le importa eso idiota?, No te dije ayer que me esperabas para recoger los tomates-

Antonio rió nervioso –Si, si lo dijiste, pero como no te despertabas y se hacia tarde decidí ir yo solo-

-Y no se te ocurrió despertarme-

-Es que….-

-Es que ¿Qué?, nada de excusas- Lovino embistió a Antonio en el estómago haciendo que todos los tomates se cayeran de la cesta

-Ay, ay… Lovino lo siento de verdad, no tienes que atacarme así-

Lovino profirió chirrido de esos típicos de cuando esta molesto –Idiota ahora todos los preciosos tomates están en el suelo- se preparó para investir otra vez pero piso uno, dos, tres tomates y se resbaló aterrizando demasiado cerca de Antonio, los labios de los dos se habían encontrado sorpresivamente.

Lovino se despertó gritando, es que acaso el recuerdo del beso de esa tarde tenía que perseguirlo hasta en sueños, joder ahora se tendría que quedar despierto o volvería soñar con eso. Despierto y con hambre eso si que ayudaría su mal humor, ¡maldición!

-Oye Lovi estas bien- la voz de Antonio se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Vete bastardo-

-Oye traje la cena-

-No me oíste, que te vayas- gritó Italia

-Es pasta, con los tomates que recogí hoy-

-No…-

El estómago de Lovino hizo un ruido extraño estaba rogando por comida, el italiano bufó

-Pasa Antonio-

El pomo de la puerta giró y España entró con una gran sonrisa dedicada su protegido, eso fastidió a Lovino quien estuvo apuntó de pensar en darle otro cabezazo en el estómago pero se controló solo porque quería comer en ese mismo instante.

-Oye te he traído la comida al cuarto, pero no crees sería mejor comer en la cocina-

-La cocina apesta- dijo Lovino arrancándole el plato de pasta con los cubierto a Antonio de las manos

-Pero la he limpiado mientras estabas encerrado aquí- protestó el español

-Idiota-

-oye Lovi..., podemos hablar sobre lo que paso hoy-

Lovino empezó a toser como loco, no solo por el hecho de que fuera eso de lo quería hablar si no también por el tono en que lo había dicho.

-¡Tu quieres que me de un infarto!- le gritó apunto de estallar

-Para nada-

-Entonces porque quieres hablar de eso aquí y ahora anormal-

Bueno y es que fuera donde fuera o cuando fuera Lovino no quería hablar de eso

-¿Puedo?- volvió a preguntar Antonio

Porque rayos Antonio tenía que poner esa cara de corderito sufrido cada vez que él no quería algo, realmente con esa carita parecía irresistible negarle algo… Ah pero que rayos estaba diciendo. La comida volvió a atragantársele

-Has lo que quieras- dijo cuando logró pasar la comida por su garganta

-Bien- Antonio se sentó junto a Lovino y se puso cómodo

-No te acerques tanto idiota- dijo el italiano levantándose para tener un poco más de espacio

-Lovino lo que paso esta mañana solo fue un accidente, solo fue por los tomates que se cayeron y siento mucho que se hayan caído no era mi intención que terminaran ahí y menos que los pisaras, lastimosamente se perdieron algunos pero la mayoría están a salvo y además hay muchos más creciendo en la huerta-

Lovino se quedo boquiabierto, ya sabía que había sido un accidente, blah, blah, blah, todo lo que Antonio quisiera decir pero eso no justificaba el maldito beso, el chico abrió la boca para gritarle al a Antonio pero este le indicó con una mano que ya llegaría a eso.

-Se que te sientes mal, por decirlo de alguna manera por lo que paso con nuestras bocas- las mejillas de España se colorearon levemente de rosa –Pero verás, ese beso no significa realmente nada si no sentimos nada entre nosotros sabes-

Lovino entendió perfectamente lo que decía Antonio, pero aunque eso debía calmarlo un poco no lo hizo.

-Yo lo siento An….- España interrumpió la frase del italiano

-El problema Lovino es que yo si siento algo por ti-

Lovino se quedó en blanco por unos segundos –Me estas tomando el pelo verdad-

-No-

Y es que España desde hace mucho sentía algo por su pequeño protegido pero nunca se había armado de valor para decírselo por miedo a que su Lovino lo rechazara y huyera de la gran casa, además no estaba seguro del todo de quererlo de esa manera, pero aquel beso lo había sacado de sus dudas

-Antonio no es lindo que juegues conmigo- Lovino se puso serio algo que jamás había pasado o no que Antonio recordaba

-No estoy jugando Lovino- dijo este desesperado –Estoy hablando enserio-

-Pero…-

-¿Cómo te lo demuestro?-

- Dammi un bacio-

Antonio lo miró confundido y Lovino se puso mas rojo que un tomate, luego profirió aquel chirrido molesto que tanto le asustaba Antonio

-Lo siento Lovino- el menor lo miró con odio y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse fuera de la habitación pero el español fue más rápido y atrapó una de sus manos haciéndole que se girara y atrayéndolo hacia él, muy, muy cerca de él.

Los labios de Lovino fueron sorprendidos por segunda vez ese día, Antonio lo besaba, pero esta vez no era un estúpido y tonto roce, era un beso que trasmitía el tiempo que lo había estado esperando el español y el deseo de reclamarlo legalmente como de su única propiedad. Lovino respondió a aquel beso, tímidamente, descubriendo el también que desde que aquel sentimiento extraño que sentía por Antonio era lo que llamaban amor


End file.
